


homewrecker

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheating, Crack Pairing, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kiku knows that he shouldn't be involved with him any longer, but he's still selfish enough to chase after him, even when the man's wearing a goddamn wedding ring.





	homewrecker

Kiku’s aware of just how much he’s in the wrong, stealing and using a family man for his own, greedy desires. Yet, he keeps running back into his arms, every single time— clingy and desperate, and in big need of a fuck. It’s horrible, he’s so _horrible_ for disregarding the repercussions this affair could bring, and even more so when he does _zero_ to stop it.

This predicament left him in constant tears for a while, now, but Kiku isn’t sure whether it’s due to guilt or just the (truthfully) mind-blowing sensations he receives from him. Keeping his thoughts straight is hard, when he’s too focused on his mouth and hands grabbing his skin, while dicking him down.

“Kiku…” the Japanese shivers at the way he whispers his name, gentle and caring, a reminder of things he’s not supposed to have. And it makes him loathe himself even further— loathe the moans released from his throat, loathe the bucking of his hips in want. ( _No, please, not with me, you shouldn’t be with me, I’ll only ruin you._ )

“Ae… Aeneas…” in between labored breaths, Kiku rides up and down on said man’s dick. He’s long and hard, and the girth always spreads him wide, stuffs him full until it’s nearly overwhelming. “Mmmh…”

He knows Aeneas is watching him, and it sends a buzz of both pleasure and guilt to his mind. “You’re such a good boy, Kiku,” he sings out a loving coo ( _you should be disgusted, how are you not disgusted with me?_ ). “It always feels good inside you, y’know? You take me in so _well_ , so nice and tight for me…”

“Ahh… —n-neas…”

“Heh, enjoying yourself up there? You must be, you’re clenching here—” to punctuate, Aeneas delivers a hard thrust into him, causing his mewls to pitch higher. “ _Fuck_ , that’s sexy. That greedy for my dick, aren’t you?”

“Y… yes… _ohh, Aeneas_ …” ( _I shouldn’t be so lucky._ )

“Be more vocal, Kiku. Tell me how good you feel, how much you love getting fucked.”

Chewing on his bottom lip, need clouds the youth’s dark eyes. “Aeneas, fu-full… feels so _full_ and… and _good_ … come, wanna come…” with his words spiraling into an incoherent babble, he goes for another hard plunge, and cries when his prostate gets hit. ( _Cries at the guilt of it all._ )

All of a sudden, the Italian sits up, and tightens his grip on Kiku’s hips. He kisses his neck and nips along his jawline, picking up the pace of his thrusts. From his throat came a groan that’s low and husky, and it sent vibrations across his paramour’s skin. It was like Aeneas lost control of himself, relishing in the feeling of his tightness, even while he pounds deep, deep, _deeper_ into him.

“Those kinda words coming from a face like yours… such a lewd boy you are…”

“S… sor…”

“Sorry, huh? Even though I made you like this? _God_ , you’re so fucking cute.”

Kiku blushes, his chest aching over the compliment more than getting fucked. ( _No, don’t you_ dare _go there, you don’t_ deserve _to love him._ )

“A… Ae… I-I…!”

“Getting impatient, now? Heh, I can tell, your dick’s twitching a lot.”

“...c… co… com…!”

“You’re almost there, baby. C’mon, show me how much you love me.”

As soon as he was given the final push, the Japanese reaches his climax with a choked sob. Drops of white adorn both of their stomachs, and he then slumps within Aeneas’ hold. Though his body goes limp, trying to catch his breath, the other has yet to cease fucking him.

“Good boy,” praises Aeneas, and locks his lips with Kiku’s. “My turn, now. Bet you want me to come in that sweet, lil’ ass of yours, huh?”

“a-ahh… _mmh_ … y… ye…”

“Heh… what an... honest… ohh, _fuck_ …”

Buried deep inside his walls, Aeneas meets his end with a pleased groan once more. He falls back on the mattress after he pulled out, all covered in sweat and come, bringing Kiku down with him. He gifts him with another kiss, only this time, more slow and gentle.

“Kiku…” the Italian murmurs. “Amore mio…”

Said person doesn’t make a sound, only returning the kiss. Silently, he makes a solemn promise, heart breaking all the while, to end this once and for all. Not just for himself, but for Aeneas, too, who could finally go back and live out the rest of his days with his family— the place he actually belongs to, where he won’t be there to ruin it anymore.

( _But Kiku is selfish, and he’s such a goddamn **liar** , because that kind of promise is something he won’t be able to keep.)_


End file.
